He Is My Good Fairy!
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 01 - Kisah peri namja manis Baekhyun dengan predikat salah satu peri terbaik yang menjalankan tugasnya, tapi bagaimana jika dia terjebak karena mulai melibatkan perasaan dalam tugasnya, terjebak dalam pesona kliennya, Park Chanyeol. Akankah pada akhirnya Baekhyun bisa tetap bertahan dengan ratunya atau malah mengkhianati ratunya -ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 01**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **He Is My Good Fairy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari film India Thoda Pyar Thoda Magic, film ini salah satu film yang menarik ceritanya. FF ini hanya terinspirasi dari film tersebut bukan remake.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun POV**

Hai,namaku Baekhyun jika aku menceritakan siapa diriku kuharap kalian tidak tertawa, kenapa? hmm kalian tau peri bukan?tidak tidak aku tidak sedang akan bercerita tinkerbell yang ada di film 'Peter Pan' aku sedang membicarakan diriku yang ada di dunia ini. Kuharap kau tak tertawa mungkin beberapa orang menganggap kita tak ada tapi sebenarnya kita ada.

Aku di tugaskan oleh Ratu Jane untuk membantu seseorang maksudku bukan hanya aku, tapi beberapa peri lainnya juga. Ayolah jangan heran aku benar benar seorang peri dan peri itu memang ada. Huffttt kalian sama seperti Chanyeol yang tidak mudah percaya padaku bahkan Chanyeol tidak percaya aku seorang namja -awalnya- , oh apa kalian tau siapa Chanyeol? kurasa aku belum menjelaskan tentang dia.

Chanyeol adalah targetku sampai saat ini dia tidak tau aku seorang peri karena hal ini memang harus dirahasiakan. Ratu Jane mengirimku dengan menyamar sebagai siswa baru untuk membantu mengembalikan keceriaan dia dan membuat Chanyeol lebih terbuka, asal kau tau Chanyeol benar benar suka dengan kesendiriannya kurasa dia lebih merasakan kehadiran alat alat melukis dengan kertas atau kanvas daripada aku dan tem- oh maaf kurasa aku belum menceritakan kalau dia anak yang benar benar pendiam dan suka menyendiri di asrama laki laki hyeongdong ini, entahlah mungkin dia merasa sedih, minder atau apalah karena dia culun dan seorang piatu oleh karena itu dia di masuk asrama karena ayahnya bekerja di luar kota dan yang menjaga Chanyeol hanya pamannya yang juga sibuk bekerja, jadi lebih baik Chanyeol di asrama.

Kurasa cukup sekian ceritaku dan ayo kembali dimana aku sedang memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang asik dengan ya kau taulah kertas dan pensilnya.

 **Baek POV end**

"Chanyeol,aku disini" ucap Baekhyun dia benar benar jengah di abaikan seperti ini terus

"aku tau" ucap Chanyeol datar sambil tetap menggambar sebuah sketsa

"Chanyeol kita sudah lama kenal tapi ken—"

"dua hari,baek baru dua hari kau dan aku saling mengenal"

"arraseo,tapi harusnya kita bisa dekat,kita selain classmate juga roommate chan,bisa kau perlakukan aku layaknya teman atau tamu di kamarmu?" kini Baekhyun memajukan badannya dengan posisi duduk yang sama dan menatap Chanyeol dengan membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Aku tak punya teman,dan tak pernah ada tamu yang datang ke kamarku"ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakkan kertas dan pensilnya di samping pahanya.

"Lagipula.." Chanyeol berbalik melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang masih memajukan badannya sehingga otomatis jarak wajah mereka cukup dekat ya kira kita 10 cm, Baekhyun terlihat risih dengan jarak yang seperti itu jadi dia kembali duduk seperti semula.

"aku rasa kau salah masuk asrama,ini asrama laki laki, nona Byun berhentilah menyamar karena kau kasihan padaku kembalilah ke asrama perempuan" kemudian Chanyeol menyandarkan pundaknya di batang pohon yang ada di belakangnya saat dia baru ingin memulai kegiatan menggambarnya kembali sebuah batu kerikil menginterupsinya dan Chanyeol melihat pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun hanya mereka berdua disitu.

"AKU INI NAMJA, TUAN PARK!" Baekhyun menggeram dengan mempoutkan bibirnya tak peduli teriakan pengakuannya di dengar siswa lain mungkin siswa yang belum mengenal Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan itu dan melihat pelakunya juga akan ragu dengan pernyataan itu.

"Oh iya?" lalu Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan sinis melihat Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga tangannya. Oh ayolah tak mungkin Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan begitu detail hanya untuk membuktikan kalau nona ups tuan Byun nya ini cantik cukup dilihat dari matanya yang dihias eyeliner saja dia sudah bisa dibilang cantik.

"bulu mata lentik,kelopak mata bereyeliner,bibir merah,hidung mancung,bertubuh mungil dan tangan yang indah aku hanya menemukan itu semua di seorang wanita" ucap Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan curiga

"Kau punya pacar?"ucap Baekhyun berbinar jika Chanyeol punya pacar dia rasa Chanyeol tak seburuk-

"Ibuku"

Baiklah Chanyeol memang buruk.

"Dan berhenti mengangguku kembalilah bermain Barbie atau masak masakan"

Chanyeol sangat buruk

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menggambar yang sempat di ganggu oleh lemparan batu kerikil Baekhyun dan Baekhyun? dia hanya bisa diam dan menatap Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya, menggumamkan sesuatu yang hanya hatinya yang bisa mendengar.

"Kau tampan juga"

 **.**

 **.**

"Chan…Chanyeol" Baekhyun menusuk nusuk pundak Chanyeol yang sedang terlelap dengan tangannya.

"Ck, aisshhh jangan ganggu aku,ini hari sabtu baek sekolah tidak ada jadwal" Chanyeol meracau dan berguling membawa tubuhnya ke arah dinding tak lupa dengan memeluk guling rilakkumanya.

"Kau tak pulang ke rumah?" Baekhyun kembali menusuk nusuk punggung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang Chanyeol dengan kedua kakinya yang masih menapak di lantai.

Tak ada jawaban yang diterima Baekhyun bahkan sampai Baekhyun memanggil namja pemalas itu yang kedua kalinya.

"Aishh, Chanyeol!" kali ini Baekhyun hanya memajukkan badannya dan menarik pundak Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol terlentang melihat itu lebih tepatnya melihat wajah Chanyeol niatan Baekhyun untuk membangunkan Chanyeol seketika terhentikan dan digantikan Baekhyun yang sedang asik memerhatikan wajah tampan kliennya,ya kliennya aku benarkan Chanyeol itu kliennya bukan calon pacarnya atau apapun itu.

Baekhyun hanya bertugas mengembalikan keceriaan Chanyeol, itu saja tapi sepertinya dia lupa akan tugasnya saat ini, terbukti dengan wajah Baekhyun yang mendekati wajah Chanyeol semakin dekat hingga ada sebuah ucapan yang terlintas di otaknya, ucapan Ratu Jane.

" _Jangan jatuh cinta pada manusia ,aku percaya padamu Baekhyun"_

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik kembali wajahnya menyadari perbuatannya yang bisa dibilang mengkhianati kepercayaan Ratu Jane oh ayolah Baekhyun salah satu peri terbaik bukan? mana mungkin peri terbaik mengkhianati kepercayaan ratunya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya,menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan dia melakukannya sekedar untuk menjernihkan otaknya yang sedikit error. Mungkin.

Baekhyun berdiri menghadap Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menjatuhkannya keras bersamaan dengan dia mengayunkan tangan kirinya dari belakang kedepan membuat sebuah matras di belakang Baekhyun bergerak dan berhenti tepat di samping bawah ranjang Chanyeol dengan bersamaan Chanyeol jatuh ke atas matras itu.

"ARGHH!SAKIT!BAEKHYUN!"

"BANGUN DAN CEPAT MANDI!"

Sebuah kamar yang dipenuhi teriakan dua namja.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hanya begitu saja sakit, kau laki laki kan" ucap Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan santai tadinya Baekhyun ingin mengajak lari pagi tapi karena punggung Chanyeol yang agak sakit karena ulah Baekhyun jadi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya berjalan mengelilingi sekolah mereka yang cukup besar,indah,dan juga sepi. Para murid sedang pulang kerumahnya masing masing.

"Aissh, lagipula untuk apa kau membangunkanku. Ini hari sabtu baek,aku ingin istirahat, kau mendorongku terlalu keras, sshh" Chanyeol memegang pundaknya yang mulai terasa agak sakit harusnya dia istirahat saja lagipula ini sabtu apa karena Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menuruti saja, ouhh kurasa Chanyeol mulai memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"jalan pagi itu sehat channie" Baekhyun berjalan lebih cepat sehingga sekarang dia di depan Chanyeol dan berhenti sejenak dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman

" _Mendorong? ouh baek harusnya kau lebih behati hati saat menggunakan kekuataanmu"_

Ouh tunggu sebentar

'channie' hmm panggilan yang imut

Mereka terus berjalan bersama tidak ada percakapan hanya berjalan,hei mereka bukan sepasang kekasih yang bergandengan tangan atau mengobrol sesuatu apapun itu dan lagipula Baekhyun tak selamanya di dunia ini kan? atau lebih tepat nya Baekhyun tidak selamanya bersama Chanyeol kan?

Mereka terus berjalan hingga ke koridor sekolah di koridor itu ada seseorang petugas OB menempelkan sesuatu di sebuah madding setelah menempelkan itu petugas itu pergi,penasaran dengan apa yang ditempel Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghampiri madding itu.

"lomba melukis" ucap Chanyeol yang terlihat focus pada pengumuman yang sedang di hadapanya ini.

"woah,kau harus ikut Chanyeol"ucap Baekhyun dia bertepuk tangan dan matanya berbinar ini kesempatannya untuk melancarkan tugasnya,oh baguslah Baekhyun masih mengingat tugasnya dan siapa dirinya.

"aniya"kemudian Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan perubahan wajah Baekhyun yang tadinya ceria menjadi kusut karena satu kata Chanyeol.

"aniya?APA MAKSUDMU!KAU INGIN MENJEBAKKU DISINI!" teriak Baekhyun dari belakang Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol berbalik bukan,bukan karena teriakannya tapi sebuah kalimat.

"aku ingin menjebakmu disini? apa maksudmu?"

Wow baekhyun kau harus memberikan penjelasan atas pernyataanmu,ayo baek cari alasan yang bisa diterima akal Chanyeol.

"aa.. " Baekhyun mulai gugup apalagi Chanyeol yang semakin menghampirinya, tatapannya beralih ke lantai dan otaknya bermain mencari cari alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

"maksudku…maksudku jika kau tidak ingin ikut lomba.. akan tetap disini ya tetap disini" Baekhyun tergagap mengucapkan alasannya,hmm itu alsannya baek? kurasa itu hanya kalimat yang tiba tiba terlintas di otakmu.

Chanyeol mendecih,lalu dia berbalik dan tak perduli dengan perkataan Baekhyun ternyata dan ingat Chanyeol tak mudah percaya bukan sama halnya dia tak percaya bahwa Baekhyun akan disitu sampai dia mau mengikuti lomba memangnya dia kuat.

ups Chanyeol kurasa kau tidak tahu Baekhyun sebenarnya

Baekhyun yang melihat reaksi Chanyeol atas alasannya dia langsung memutar otak bagaimana caranya Baekhyun harus membuat Chanyeol mengikuti lomba itu,ini kesempatannya untuk mempercepat tugasnya di bumi dan kembali ke langit.

"menunggu disitu kau pikir aku bodoh baek? paling beberapa menit lagihhhh" percakapan monolog Chanyeol seketika terhenti dengan terjatuhnya Chanyeol ke lantai.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun yang sedang berada di kamar bersama namja yang akhir akhir ini bisa membuatnya melupakan siapa dirinya siapalagi kalau bukan namja bertelinga peri itu,hei disini yang peri siapa sebenarnya ouh salahkan namja yang sedang pingsan itu kenapa dia mempunyai telinga yang begitu besar.

Wait?pingsan?

Ouh please siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun bukankah aku sudah bilang hanya mereka yang berjalan berdua saat itu dan kuharap kalian mulai percaya dengan Baekhyun karena yang membuat Chanyeol pingsan pasti Baekhyun. Dan kurasa pertanyaan bagaimana Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke kamar mereka sudah terjawab.

"aissh bagaimana ini?aku terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatanku,bisa bisa sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan tugasku aku sudah kehilangan banyak kekuatan aisshh jinjjaaa"

Baekhyun hanya bisa berbolak balik memikirkan apa dia harus menggunakan kekuataannya lagi terhadap Chanyeol atau Chanyeol mengetahui dirinya mengikuti lomba karena di bawa pengaruh kekuatan Baekhyun apa Chanyeol tidak akan marah? apa Chanyeol tidak akan menjauhi Baekhyun?dan apa Chanyeol bisa bahagia?

"aishhhh jinjjaaa" Baekhyun menghentak hentak kakinya kesal mengacak rambut coklatnya,sebegitu sulitnya mengatasi kasus ini bukankah Baekhyun peri terbaik jadi pasti dia sudah menaklukan banyak kasus,tapi kenapa yang ini begitu sulit? apa Chanyeol mulai membuat Baekhyun khawatir,jika iya berarti Baekhyun sudah melibatkan perasaan dalam tugasnya, itu masih jika jawaban lainnya selain 'iya' adalah 'tidak' bukan.

"mianhae Chanyeol aku tidak bisa berlama lama disini,aku harus…kembali."

Baekhyun tertunduk sedih entah kenapa dia merasa sedih saat mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak bisa berlama bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun kemudian duduk di samping ranjang tempat tidur Chanyeol melihat ketampan wajah Chanyeol apa Chanyeol ini juga sebenarnya seorang peri kenapa kekuataan di wajah nya ini bisa mempengaruhi Baekhyun juga, Baekhyun mulai memajukan wajah ke hadapan wajah Chanyeol hanya berusaha mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Chanyeol hanya membuat sebuah kecupan biasa di kening Chanyeol yang membuat pikiran Chanyeol penuh dengan yang berbau lukisan bermaksud membuat Chanyeol tertarik untuk mengikuti lomba.

Cukup lama Baekhyun mencium kening Chanyeol sepertinya Baekhyun mulai merasa aneh entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa bibirnya ingin turun lebih kebawah dan ingin mengecup sesuatu selain kening Chanyeol hingga akhirnya hidung Baekhyun bertemu dengan hidung Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka matanya menatap sayu kelopak mata Chanyeol yang menutupi mata indah Chanyeol dia belum menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol tapi entahlah dirinya ingin sekali melakukan itu, Baekhyun mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya di pikirannya benar benar tidak ada perkataan Ratu Jane, tugasnya atau apapun itu yang mengenai siapa dirinya yang di otaknya sekarang adalah memikirkan mengapa jantungnya berdebar tak beraturan saat bersama Chanyeol.

Saat Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya seketika gerakan badan Chanyeol mengehentikan Baekhyun dan juga menyadarkan Baekhyun

Chanyeol mulai membuka matanya mengedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya.

"kau..kau sudah…bangun?"akhir akhir ini kau sering gugup Baek.

Chanyeol terduduk dan memegang kepalanya ada sedikit rasa sakit di kepalanya Chanyeol yakin dia tidak sedang tidur tadi melainkan sedang berjalan di koridor dan tiba tiba pingsan,ciuman Baekhyun di kening Chanyeol tak membuat Chanyeol hilang ingatan

"tadi aku kenapa ya"

"tidak kenapa kenapa"

"aku pingsan baek,tolonglah aku ini tidak bodoh"

"mungkin kau belum..sarapan..tadi..pagi,iya kan" lalu Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tersenyum semanis mungkin dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, kali ini alasan Baekhyun masuk akal.

"kau cantik saat tersenyum" Chanyeol melihat senyum Baekhyun yang membuat dia juga tersenyum,senyum Chanyeol sangat manis.

Baekhyun yang melihat sekaligus mendengar itu semua hanya bisa terdiam kaku dengan pipi yang tiba tiba memerah,Chanyeol sangat tampan ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum syukurlah semoga Chanyeol terus tersenyum dan dia bisa kembali pulang.

"ehmm…baek" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Baekhyun yang terlihat bengong di hadapnnya.

"aahh..iii…ii..yaa"Baekhyun sadar atas lamunannya dan kembali duduk Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"soal lomba tadi…kurasa aku akan ikut"

GOTCHAA!

"ahh baguslah kau memangnya harus ikut bodoh! Jika kau tidak ikut kau benar benar bodoh!"ucap Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengejek membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesal melihatnya.

"aku tau kau pintar!aisshh"

Kemudian Chanyeol keluar makan.

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya berjalan mulus dari awal pendaftaran Chanyeol memasuki lomba,megikuti lomba dan hingga akhirnya tersisa 2 orang peserta lagi yang salah satunya pasti Chanyeol,Chanyeol benar benar hebat,dalam setiap perjalanan lomba pasti diminta berbagai jenis tema dalam melukis dan dengan kekreatifan otak Chanyeol yang selalu mengeluarkan ide ide cemerlang yang dia tuangkan di atas kanvas dan bisa membawa dia ke babak final ya walaupun dia tetap mendapat skor nilai selalu dibawah Kai ya Kai saingan terberat Chanyeol yang berasal dari kelas terbaik di asrama ini jadi pantas saja jika dia selalu nomor 1 di lomba ini,oh iya lewat lomba ini Chanyeol mulai memiliki banyak teman juga hingga sepertinya membuat Baekhyun agak cemburu. Sepertinya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu juga semakin dekat hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun inikah alasannya Baekhyun agak cemburu dengan Chanyeol yang memilki banyak teman sekarang,hmm mungkin.

Semakin dekat Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol membuat semakin banyak kupu kupu yang dirasakan Baekhyun di perutnya saat bersama Chanyeol,semakin Baekhyun rasakan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya inikah namanya cinta?oh please baek!kau mau mengkhianati ratumu sendiri!

"Baek?" Chanyeol membuka kamar mereka dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang melamun di jendela sambil melihat bintang malam di luar sana.

"Baek?" kini Chanyeol mulai mendekat.

Sadar akan panggilan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya entahlah apa yang dia pikirkan tugasnyakah atau hatinya? Yang jelas sebelum berbalik menghadap Chanyeol Baekhyun memegang dadanya dia begitu bingung kenapa setiap bersama Chanyeol jantungnya berdebar kencang apa jantung Baekhyun bermasalah? Baek sadarlah kau bukan manusia!

Chanyeol mendekat dan menyentuh pundak Baekhyun membuat sang empunya pundak itu berbalik dan berdiri dari duduknya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dan jelas lebih kecil dari 10 cm walaupun Baekhyun perlu mendongak untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol kali ini Baekhyun tidak risih dan malah tersenyum melihat Chanyeol.

"wow, kenapa kau tiba tiba tersenyum seperti itu?" Chanyeol menyunggingkan bibirnya menatap aneh namja manis di hadapannya.

"kau pernah bilang senyumku cantik."

"Aahh" Chanyeol menggaguk dia mengakui dia tidak bisa mengelak kalau senyum Baekhyun memang cantik.

"Apakah kau siap melawan Kai besok?"

"Ya." Chanyeol menjawab dengan agak berat.

"Tenanglah kau pasti menang, percaya padaku" Baekhyun semakin menunjukkan wajah semangatnya pada Chanyeol tapi yang diberi semangat belum menerima transferan semangat dari Baekhyun.

"Kai menang babak final pertama."

"Dan kau menang dalam babak final kedua, dan kau harus menang babak final ketiga besok."

"Aku tidak yakin baek, dia sangat hebat." Chanyeol mengucapkan itu dengan wajah begitu sedih membuat Baekhyun khawatir.

Bukan alasan Baekhyun khawatir, bukan karena dia takut Chanyeol kembali sedih jika tak memenangkan lomba apabila Chanyeol sedih maka Chanyeol akan kembali menyendiri lagi, Chanyeol benar benar sensitive dan membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa kembali jika tidak menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tapi itu semua bukan alasan Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun khawatir jika Chanyeol sedih maka hatinya juga ikut sedih dia tak ingin kembali kehilangan senyum Chanyeol dia butuh senyuman Chanyeol dia tak ingin melihat kesedihan Chanyeol yang membuat hatinya terasa tersayat dia tak mau itu terjadi.

"Kau juga hebat, percayalah padaku kau pasti menang,aku mendukungmu."

"Terimakasih" Chanyeol tersenyum benar benar tampan. Baekhyun akui dia terpesona dengan senyuman Chanyeol,senyum Chanyeol benar benar membuatnya terasa nyaman.

Baekhyun mulai berjinjit dan semakin mendongak, mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Chanyeol hingga membuat bibir Baekhyun akhirnya bersatu dengan Chanyeol. Tidak ada lumatan atau apapun hanya ciuman biasa, yang dilakukan Baekhyun hanya menempelkan bibirnya dan menutup mata ingin mendalami rasanya bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya

Dan Chanyeol sepertinya Chanyeol tidak terkejut sama sekali,cukup aneh harusnya dia menghindar dari Baekhyun, marah-marah dan keluar dari kamar tapi Chanyeol tak melakukannya dia hanya melakukan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan juga merasakan sensasi ciuman Baekhyun pada bibirnya.

Dan biarlah pada malam itu mereka merasakan kehangatan bibir mereka masing masing tanpa mengtahui perasaan aneh dalam diri mereka satu sama lain

 **.**

 **.**

"Kepada peserta lomba dimohon segera menduduki tempatnya masing masing dan perisapkan semua alat yang akan kalian pakai." seorang mc sudah memulai lombanya. Hari ini adalah hari penentuan yang akan menang.

"Baiklah setelah kita lalui 2 hari perlombaan untuk babak final telah kita dapat bahwa babak final pertama dimenangkan oleh Kai dan babak final kedua dimenangkan oleh Chanyeol skor mereka sama jadi hari ini adalah penentuan pemenang, tema untuk yang dilukis sudah ditulis di dalam amplop yang ada di masing masing meja dan untuk para juri silakan duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan."

Chanyeol segera membuka amplop itu dan mulai menyiapkan alat alatnya, Chanyeol tak sengaja melihat para juri yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan saat juri keluar Chanyeol memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan sesuatu mengganjal yang dia lihat setelah para juri keluar dari ruangan itu dia melihat Baekhyun sedang keluar dengan gaya terlihat sedikit hati-hati.

"Chanyeol sekarang kau bisa memulai melukis."ucap mc menyadarkan Chanyeol untuk segera melukis agar tidak membuang waktu yang telah di tentukan.

 **.**

 **.**

Perlombaan yang berjalan sekitar 2,5 jam ini akhirnya memasuki babak pengumuman pemenang.

"Baiklah dipersilakan untuk juri kim maju ke panggung untuk memberikan piala untuk pemenang."

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun lagi di kursi penonton dan tersenyum membuat Baekhyun juga tersenyum. Entahlah tapi mereka benar benar senang saat melihat senyum terukir di bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Fighting!" Baekhyun mengucapkan kata itu begitu pelan dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun bertujuan untuk memberi semangat Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun mengangguk walaupun suara Baekhyun tak tedengar tapi dia mengerti gerak bibir Baekhyun.

"Dan pemenangnya adalah…"

Juri kim yang sudah berada di panggung beberapa kali berbolak balik antara Chanyeol dan Kai lalu menjatuhkan keputusan akhirnya dengan memberikan pialanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Woah selamat Chanyeol kau menang" ucap mc.

Chanyeol segera menerima piala itu dan teman temannya yang duduk di kursi penonton maju ke panggung untuk memberi selamat pada Chanyeol banyak sekali yang memberi selamat hingga membuat Chanyeol kehilangan pandangan Baekhyun dan sibuk kepada teman-temannya. Oh jangan lupakan kalau Chanyeol terlihat bahagia sangat bahagia

Teman dan Kemenangan sudah Chanyeol dapatkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan di taman asrama melihat sekeliling betapa indahnya taman ini apalagi dirnya dan Chanyeol pernah bermain disini, Baekhyun terkekeh dia kembali teringat pada Chanyeol, entah apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini atas kemenangan Chanyeol haruskah dia sedih atau dia harus senang, oh baek ayolah kau kan yang membuat Chanyeol bisa menang.

"Baekhyun" ucap seorang wanita yang berada tak jauh di depan Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk merasa ada suara khas yang sangat dia kenal sedang memanggilnya,merasa begitu kenal dengan suara itu membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang wanita yang begitu rupawan, cantik dengan balutan dress panjang hingga menutupi kakinya, dengan mahkota tiara yang menghias rambut lurus yang begitu indah dan jangan lupakan sayap yang begitu cantik menempel pada pundaknya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat sedih,entah apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini hatinya benar benar kosong, Baekhyun tak memikirkan apapun benar benar seperti orang linglung apa yang harus diperbuat, harusnya Baekhyun senang ratunya telah menjemputnya pulang artinya Baekhyun kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik sangat baik.

Tugasnya bukan hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kemenangan tak membuat Chanyeol harus melupakan seseorang yang selalu mendukungnya dan selalu bersamanya walaupun Chanyeol akui dia sempat melupakan Baekhyun saat meladeni teman temannya yang ingin memberinya ucapan selamat.

Chanyeol sangat bahagia hari ini benar benar bahagia dia seperti sudah lama tak merasakan perasaan ini dengan senyum yang cukup lama menghias bibirnya,dan ada satu perasaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan akhir akhir ini Chanyeol ingin sekali tersenyum saat bersama Baekhyun, selalu merindukan Baekhyun dan merasa nyaman bersama Baekhyun apalagi saat ciuman mereka di malam itu benar benar membuat Chanyeol yakin akan perasaannya bahwa dia mencintai Baekhyun maka dari itu Chanyeol segera mencari Baekhyun.

"sudah saatnyakah?" Chanyeol mendengar suara namja manis yang sedari tadi dicarinya tetapi tampaknya Baekhyun sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang maka dia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan Baekhyun dengan seorang wanita yang membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dia segera bersembunyi di balik pohon dan mendengar percakapan Baekhyun dengan seorang wanita bersayap itu.

"tentu saja Baekhyun kau harus pulang tugasmu sudah selesai" wanita itu tersenyum manis menatap Baekhyun tapi senyumnya itu hanya mengcover hatinya yang bingung dengan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Ne, aku akan pulang ratu" Baekhyun membalas dengan senyuman semanis mungkin hanya untuk memberi ketenangan untuk Ratu Jane.

"Pulang?" oh jangan lupakan seorang namja yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon itu yang sedang kebingungan dengan percakapan Baekhyun dan seorang wanita yang Baekhyun panggil 'ratu'. tugas. pulang. apa maksdunya itu?

"kulihat kasus yang ini cukup sulit bagaimana kau bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini?" Tanya Ratu Jane dia merasa kasus kali ini cukup sulit untuk Baekhyun hingga membuat keadaan Baekhyun menjadi agak aneh seperti saat ini.

"Ehmm, aku hanya mempengaruhi Chanyeol dengan kekuatanku hingga membuat Chanyeol mengikuti lomba dan menghipnotis juri agar memenangkan Chanyeol" setelah itu Baekhyun terkekeh menyadari Chanyeol menang karena itu semua rencana Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau terlalu banyak mempengaruhi orang bagaimana kalau Chanyeol menyadari itu?"

"Ratu tenang saja, Chanyeol sudah bahagia. Dan lagipula kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi, aku akan kembali." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"Jadi ini semua rencanamu, aku menang karena…karena..sihir? jadi ini semua bukan karena bakatku yang bisa mengalahkan Kai?" akhirnya Chanyeol keluar dari persembunyiannya membuat dua peri yang sedang mengobrol tadi mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat Chanyeol dengan lagi Baekhyun.

"Aku..aku.."

"Ohh jadi selama ini kau bukan manusia,siapapun kau tapi kau telah membuatku sadar kalau aku belum tentu lebih baik dari Kai karena aku baek kau benar-benar baik." setelah itu Chanyeol berlari pergi menjauh dari kedua peri itu Chanyeol tak bisa berlama lama melihat Baekhyun itu bisa menyayat hatinya mengetahui Baekhyun bukanlah seorang manusia apalagi Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menang dengan curang, dan yang membuat Chanyeol semakin sedih adalah haruskah Baekhyun pulang dan tidak kembali lagi saat Chanyeol menyadari kalo dia sangat mencintai Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau harus pulang Baekhyun. Sekarang." kemudian Ratu Jane memegang tangan Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun kembali di tempat yang seharusnya Baekhyun tinggal. Di langit.

Setelah sesampainya mereka di langit Baekhyun segera melepaskan genggaman tangan ratunya di lengannya dan segera pergi ke kamarnya dengan keadaan yang begitu entahlah itu tidak bisa dijelaskan hingga membuat Ratu Jane mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun apa Baekhyun lupa kalau seorang peri tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia.

Baekhyun sedang dikamarnya hanya duduk di ranjangnya, dia begitu bersalah pada Chanyeol dia harusnya tak sebodoh itu menggunakan kekuataanya yang membuat Chanyeol kecewa. Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol senang tapi Baekhyun sendirilah yang membuat Chanyeol lebih sedih dari yang sebelumnya,bahkan membenci Baekhyun

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol" kemudian Baekhyun merasakan pandangannya mulai kabur dan diikuti sebuah aliran air dari matanya yang lolos jatuh ke pipinya Baekhyun tak tahu apa itu dan apa yang harus dia perbuat dia hanya ingin terus melanjutkan membiarkan aliran air itu terus menghujani wajahnya dengan begitu deras, Baekhyun terus menangis dan menangis dan membuat kepala Baekhyun berat hingga tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak mata bereyeliner itu mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit memperlihatkan mata indah yang sedang meyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya dengan mengedipkan matanya.

Setelah sepenuhnya sadar Baekhyun melihat dirinya sedang berada di taman,bukan taman di tempat tinggalnya di langit tapi taman sekolah asrama yang membuat begitu banyak kenangan di otak hanya sadar dengan taman itu tapi dia juga sadar denga Ratu Jane yang berada di sebelahnya yang membuat Baekhyun segera duduk.

"Kau tidak bisa tinggal di langit lagi." Ratu Jane mengucapkan itu dengan tersenyum tipis dengan sedikit rasa kecewa.

"Mw..mwo?"

"Kau menangis tadi."

"Menangis?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya apa itu menangis? Baekhyun seorang peri bukan? dan peri itu tidak pernah menangis bagaimana seorang peri membantu seseorang jika peri itu sendiri pernah mengalami rasa sedih. Jadi wajarlah Baekhyun tak mengetahui apa itu menangis.

"Mengeluarkan air mata, itu di sebut menangis."Ratu Jane kembali tersenyum kali ini senyumnya lebih tulus dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Ohh, tapi kenapa katamu aku tidak bisa kembali ke langit?" Baekhyun sadar akan pernyataan ratunya apa karena dia menangis jadi dia harus dibuang dari langit oh tidak jangan menambah beban Baekhyun dia sudah cukup ditinggalkan Chanyeol kali ini dia akan ditinggalkan ratunya.

"Saat seorang peri menangis itu bisa menghabiskan banyak kekuataan dalam dirinya berbeda dengan dia terus menggunakan kekuataan itu terus, cukup beristirahat dan memakai bubuk yang telah disediakan membuat mereka kembali memiliki kekuatannya seperti semula karena masih ada kekuatan yang tersisa walau hanya sedikit, semakin besar sebuah tangisan semakin besar pula kekuatan itu dikuras hingga tidak ada yang tersisa dan membuat peri itu tidak mempunyai kekuatan itu sama sekali dan akhirnya pingsan."

"Oh jadi karena itu aku pingsan, jadi apa maksudmu ratu?"

"Saat aku menemukanmu dikamarmu aku segera memeriksamu dan ternyata benar kekuatanmu sudah habis, itu berarti kau bukan lagi seorang peri" Ratu Jane kali ini menunduk haruskah dia melepaskan salah satu peri kesayangannya, ya harus karena kau tak bisa mengembalikan Baekhyun menjadi peri lagi kau harus benar benar melepaskannya.

"Bukan peri, jadi aku..."

"Kau manusia sekarang"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, Baekhyun merasa benar benar bahagia saat ini. sangat. Tetapi ingatannya terhadap Chanyeol kembali mengahancurkan kesenangan di dalam hatinya dulu Baekhyun ingin menjadi manusia karena Chanyeol, jika sekarang Chanyeol meninggalkannya untuk apa lagi Baekhyun menjadi manusia.

"Tapi…ini berarti tidak ada lagi yang akan menemaniku karena mulai sekarang aku ada bumi tidak ada yang sangat kukenal,tidak ada yang akan menjadi…" Baekhyun menunduk membayangkan dirinya di bumi ini akan menjadi sebatang kara dia tak mungkin kembali pada Chanyeol, ingatlah Baekhyun sudah menyakiti hati Chanyeol.

"Bukankah ada aku,kupikir kau mengaharapkanku" seorang namja tampan yang tersnyum manis keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik sayap Ratu Jane.

"Chan..Chanyeol." Baekhyun terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang tiba tiba seperti ini dia sedikit mundur dari posisinya yang semula ya dia tau ini sekolah Chanyeol mana mungkin dia tidak bertemu Chanyeol kecuali Chanyeol pindah sekolah, tapi ini terlalu cepat dan kenapa Chanyeol ingin bertemu Baekhyun lagi? Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangan ke Ratu Jane dan dibalas senyuman manis Ratu Jane sepertinya Baekhyun tau siapa yang membawa Chanyeol kesini ini pasti itu ulah Ratu Jane dengan bantuan perasaan Chanyeol yang sangat merindukan dan mencintai Baekhyun, oh apa Baekhyun tau itu sepertinya Baekhyun hanya tau itu hanya ulah Ratu Jane.

"Aku menemuinya dan membujuknya aku tau dia yang membuatmu seperti ini Baekhyun, memang sedikit kecewa untuk melepaskanmu tapi ini harus, aku pergi jaga dirimu." setelah itu Ratu Jane tersenyum dan segera pergi dari situ meninggalkan kedua manusia itu sekarang sepertinya Ratu Jane tau kalau mereka butuh waktu berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua manusia itu sedang duduk di taman menikmati angin berhembus dan pemandangan rumput yang melambai tertiup angin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" ucap Baekhyun membuka percakapan

"Baik, sangat baik saat kau kembali kesini,dan bagaimana perasaanmu saat menjadi manusia." Chanyeol tersenyum dan membawa tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun

"Ahh…ya begitulah." Baekhyun menahan senyumannya,jujur saat ini Baekhyun benar benar menikmati waktu berdua dengan Chanyeol tanpa ada rasa takut dan tanggung jawab yang membebaninya.

"Jangan tahan senyummu, bukankah aku sudah bilang senyummu itu cantik" Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan membawa wajah Baekhyun menghadapnya kali ini benar benar tak ada rasa risih sedikit pun bahkan mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain jika awalnya 10 cm lalu semakin berkurang kali ini adalah 5 cm.

"Kau tak marah padaku?"

"Untuk apa aku marah padamu?"

"Aku telah membuatmu kembali sedih dan menyakiti hatimu."

"Kehadiranmu disisiku kembali membuatku bahagia, karenamu aku bahagia Baekhyun bukan karena aku mendapat teman ataupun menang lomba dan asal kau tahu yang lebih menyakiti hatiku adalah saat aku mendengar kau benar benar akan meninggalkanku, jadi kumohon jangan pergi dariku." setelah itu Chanyeol menutup matanya dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun kemudian Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol semakin dekat hingga membuat bibir mereka saling bertemu, dan memberikan lumatan untuk bibir yang mereka kecup lumatan lembut yang romantis untuk menyalurkan betapa bahagianya mereka saat ini tidak ciuman beban kali ini hanya ciuman yang menyalurkan kehangatan cinta mereka hingga mereka merasa membutuhkan oksigen dan melepas tautan mereka.

"Ayo ikut aku!" ajak Chanyeol menggandeng mesra tangan Baekhyun dan bangkit berdiri lalu diikuti Baekhyun yang berdiri

"Mau kemana?"

"Ingin memberitahu yang lainnya…."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum manis dan mendekatkan wajahnya membawa bibirnya ke telinga kiri Baekhyun.

"Bahwa ada seorang mantan peri yang membuatku jatuh cinta."

Pernyataan Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengan indera pendengaran Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar hingga bola matanya tak terlihat. Sangat bahagia itu yang dirasakan Baekhyun,membuat Baekhyun berjinjit dan mengangkat tangannya lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan dibalas pelukan hangat Chanyeol dengan mengalungkan lengan Chanyeol di pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

" _Saranghae, jeongmal sarangahaeyo_ " ucap Baekhyun bahagia oh adakah kata yang lebih dari 'bahagia' untuk mengambarkan perasaan baek—ups sorry maksudku mengambarkan perasaan chanbaek saat ini.

" _Nado saranghae_ " ucap Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga membuat Baekhyun sesak nafas dan melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Wae? kenapa kau melepaskan pelukanku?"

"Aisshh kau menyakitiku tubuhku."

"Mwo? bukankah kau yang menyakiti aku duluan"

"Katamu jika aku disisimu kau bahagia"

"Kapan aku bilang seperti itu" setelah itu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan tersenyum lucu menjahili Baekhyun setelah melakukan banyak adegan romantis dengannya sepertinya asik.

"MWOOO! CHANYEOL! DASAR PIKUN!"

Oh baek sepertinya seberapa besarnya kau berteriak Chanyeol tidak akan peduli. Dia menjahilimu Baekhyun kurasa kata kata yang Chanyeol ingat hanyalah 'bahwa ada seorang mantan peri yang membuatku jatuh cinta.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
